<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love by weirdraccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683014">Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon'>weirdraccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Baby Damian, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, no beta we die like jason todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason loved living in Wayne manor, but he loved the people in it the most. It was a safe place full of love and food. He was part of a new pack. He had two brothers, a mom, and a grandpa. He was happy. <br/>Then there's a big change...<br/>What will happen now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Damian Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm baaaack!<br/>And no, I haven't finished the other wip in case you're reading it too, but it's almost done, so I decided to come and add another part to this series, see if there's someone left in here XD<br/>So, I love kid fics and I love Jaybaby and I want him to be happy so here he is. We'll get back to the others' POVs later.<br/>Enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Jason didn’t like Dick.</p><p>Well… He liked him.</p><p>But Dick didn’t like him back, so Jason decided not to like him either.</p><p>Or at least he thought Dick didn’t like him.</p><p>Damian was easier, he was a baby.</p><p>Babies were loud and dirty. All they wanted was food and sleep and someone to change their diapers. This baby also wanted the stuffed doll the reporter had given him. And of course, he wanted Bruce’s attention all for himself.</p><p>That left Alfred, but Jason didn’t mind the old Beta. He made food and guarded the kitchen so, Jason realized it was better to have Alfred on his side. If he asked for a cookie, Alfred gave it to him; if he asked for water, or milk, or a taste of whatever it was being cooked that day, Alfred sat him on the kitchen table and gave him a plate.</p><p>The accompanying smiles and pats on the back were a bonus Jason accepted happily.</p><p>Bruce was not bad, but he always had Damian in his arms, or Dick’s hand in his, and Jason didn0t want to be a burden. Whenever Bruce had time for him, he reveled and enjoyed it as long as it lasted. Like when Dick was sulking in the gardens, and Damian was sleeping in his room, and Jason was reading in the library. Bruce would come in and sit next to him, ask what he was reading, and either take another book or ask him to read out loud for him.</p><p>Jason liked it the best when Bruce took the book and read for him instead.</p><p>It’d been months since he arrived at Wayne manor. Since Superman brought him there. It was the last time he saw the hero, too. It was both a sad thing and a happy one. On one side, it meant this house was safe because the first time he saw Superman from his window was because he had gone to save an Omega in his building’s basement. On the other hand, he wished he could see him again and tell him all about his new life, his new… family.</p><p>Because that’s what they were. Even if Dick didn’t like him.</p><p>Bruce had said so, and he had scented Jason, made him smell like them.</p><p>They were pack.</p><p>Here, Jason always got at least two hugs and two kisses a day. One when he woke up and came downstairs for breakfast when Bruce would greet him with a warm hug and kiss on his forehead, and then at night, when Bruce came into his room and turned him into a blanket burrito between tickles and laughs, and he would kiss him good night and hug him before leaving for his own room.</p><p>Bruce did the same thing with all three of them. Jason never felt more loved than he did at Wayne manor. He wished he never had to leave.</p><p>Out of the manor, there was cold and anger and unwanted touches.</p><p>He didn’t like to think about that, he didn’t like talking about that. He hated when the commissioner showed up looking for him because that meant he wanted to know more about the iceberg and Jason hated talking about the iceberg or thinking about it. It led to nightmares, and he rather dreamed about his new pack.</p><p>Good thing Gordon only showed up the first month. Jason had tried to hide, something he did when any stranger visited the manor, but Alfred had found him and promised a plate of cookies only for him if he answered two questions.</p><p>Bruce’s scent comforting him helped and grounded him.</p><p>When he asked about Superman or the three older kids that helped him, no one knew what to answer, and he could only hope they were fine. Gordon promised to look into them, but Jason didn’t want him looking. He knew what Dean and Sam and Jimmy did was not good per se, and if the police found them, they would stop them and the people they helped would be alone again.</p><p>So, he told them to forget it.</p><p>He was sure they didn’t ignore it, but if they hadn’t said anything to Bruce, they hadn’t found them. That was good.</p><p>But coming back to the now.</p><p>“I don’t want to go,” he told Bruce in a fearful whisper. “Don’t make me go.”</p><p>Bruce’s eyes softened and his hand ran through Jason’s hair, comforting.</p><p>“You have to go, Jay,” the Omega answered. “I know it’s new and scary, but I promise you’ll like it. You’ll get to read new books every week and learn a lot of things every day.”</p><p>“But I can do that here,” Jason protested. “I read here and I can learn here. You could teach me, or Alfred,” he teared up.</p><p>“You need to be with more pups,” Bruce answered, and to be fair, he looked as unsure about the whole thing as Jason felt. “I can’t keep you here, locked up, forever.”</p><p>“But we have everything we need here,” Jason argues. “Don’t make me leave.”</p><p>“Jay,” Bruce tugged him to his chest and hugged him, and scented him. “I’m not making you leave for good. It’ll be only a few hours. I’ll go pick you up, personally, and we’ll be back home before dinner. You will always come back, I promise.”</p><p>Jason tightened his grip around the Omega.</p><p>“Besides, you won’t be alone,” Bruce murmured soothingly. “Dick will be there too, but in another classroom.”</p><p>That didn’t make it better.</p><p>“Master Jason,” Alfred called from the door. “It’s time to go. We don’t want to be late our first day, do we?”</p><p>Bruce kissed Jason’s head and pushed him slightly until Jason could see his eyes.</p><p>“Have a nice day, Jay,” he wished. “I’ll be there to pick you up at the end of it, promise.”</p><p>Jason wanted him to take them there too, but he also knew Damian was the fussiest in the mornings and only Bruce could calm him down. It wouldn’t be long before the baby woke up. At least that morning Jason wouldn’t have to listen to the bawling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>